cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Slave Line
Torres is a place you rather avoid unless you know what will happen to you. When you go to Torres, your progression is frozen until you get out of here : you will become a sex slave and must find a way to get out. 3 situations will lead you to Torres : * you lost a fight against a bandit. There is one chance that he enslave you and lead you to Torres. * You worked as a maid in the Anvil port's mansion and fall to a trap (if you want to become a maid, go talk to the girl in front of the kitchen in the guild. Work as a maid until the event triggered). * You will be send her by the S quest rank (after the guild line). This situation will change some points of Torres, but we will see this later. Torres is a city where women have almost no right. If you go there, you will be the slave of a man. There is what you have to know : * you have 3 jobs to do to avoid a condamnation : * - pay your master by winning money (in the arena, as a whore in brother or by dancing during the night.) * - be trained by your master (ask him to be trained) * - please him (buy some food in the marked and cook for him and/or have sex with him during the night if you are not too tired. * Your performances in the brothel (and how much clients you can serve in one service) depend to your training level. You can see your level by watching a mirror. To raise your level, ask to your master. Your hp level will also sightly influence your performances. Be sure to wash your body between each clients. When you have finish your job, talk to the woman at the desk. * There is 3 levels at the arena. Each level will have 3 fights (you can stop between two fights). You can accept only one level per day. Normal and hard will be unlocked if you finish the previous level. To win a fight, you can... win the fight, or avoid monster during the round (60 seconds). If you win, you got your pay. If you lose, you must pay 3 time the money you should win (if you have no money, your next victory will pay this debt).Since you can't cast a curse and Seaclya absorb your SP each night, you rather avoid monsters. * you can dance each night at the pub. Dancing will be tiring. If you are in estrus, you will be more performant. If you please enough the public, you will gain more money. * If you are too tired, you can use an energy potion once per day. * Philtre will give you an estrus and you will be more performant for dancing and whoring * Skooma will also enhance your performances, but be careful to not become addict. * Sedative will cure your estrus state in case of need (can be useful) * Talk to everybody in the city. You will notice a slave who prepare her escape. When she's missing, it mean she did it. Now you can to do the same thing : talk to men in front of the storage. You will discover a craft where you can hiding. Buy food, draw water, and talk to the same guy to get in. Since you still have the collar, you must talk to Anvil blacksmith to get it out. * If you play in easy mode, you will find an invisible chest behind the arena. Inside, you will have a sacred relic. * After 7 days in the master's service, he will evaluate you. If you please him enough, he will renew the contract (this is in your interest) * after some days, you will be judged to your slave skills. This event may trigger an event to be John's slave. John is Torres's chambellan. At his service, things will change a lot. Look the next section : As John's slave, you have no debt to pay anymore, but you will serve John, Gloria and Tressi. Those two ladys will educate you. Gloria will impose you a special chastity belt. She's the only one who can open it so talk to her if you want work to the brothel or have sex with some guards. If you are in estrus state, you can talk to some guards to have sex (keep talking until they do it). Be careful : you will gain some SP but HP will decrease so do it before you go to bed, even if you have only one HP remaining (they still rape you). 3 events can occur the night : * Gloria and Tressi are in their cell. Talk to her to have sex with her (you can train, be punished or serve her. Until you'll be able to have sex with John, the only option you can have is the training. This training will raise your level for the brothel) * John can call you to have sex. It will raise your loyalty to him. This loyalty will be important to the S quest, be careful to not rise him too much ! * John wont fuck you and Gloria and Trossi are not in her cells. You can just sleep or go dancing... or go to the house in the palace garden to become a feed table (and be fucked) to gain a dancing queen suit who help you for the dance. Before John accept to fuck you, you will have some quests to do. Just follow Gloria's order when she ask you to go to see her at her office when she work in the arena. To please John (even its risky), you must let him dominate you at least one time when you play the dog rôle. He will call you alone the next day. Once again, let him dominate you. After this, if he's pleased enough, talk to him, he will give you a passport who allow you to get out of Torres until some conditions : you must go back in 30 days (nothing will happen if you disobey him, but you will be punished if you go back to Torres but nothing dangerous, you still John's slave) and he want you to do some job to gather slaves for Torres. Spend some day out of Torres (and the mansion where you must do the job) will decrease your loyalty. Last thing : he will give you the chastity belt's crystal who allow you to open it whenever you want. If you are too much loyal to John, Trossi will propose you to become a permanent slave. Yous should avoid this because you will keep your slave collar forever, so no more curses... plus, some people will take you as a slave if they see the collar and if you are out of Torres. This is all you need to know if you go to Torres... the next part is for the S rank quest. For this mission, you must save Sarah, the 3rd princess. This girl is captive in John's palace. To save her, you need to become John's slave. For this mission, there is a quick way : win the hard level's 3rd fight in the arena. You will automatically became his slave. Another thing to know : since the Mercenary's poison will act, you must work to the brother at least one time all 3 days to have your antidote and talk to your contact (it's better to go everyday to be sure you won't miss him). Do your slave job until you got the passport. Then, try to resist as much as you can to his powers. For this, don't hesitate to fuck the guards when you are in estrus : the more SP you have, the more you will be able to resist. One night where you will serve John alone, you will see Sarah, the princess. When you have to choose between submission or resist to his power, chose to resist. Liliana will become Sarah's « teacher » from now. The next day, go to her cell (next to Gloria's cell) and talk to her. Then spend your days until you see you contact at the brothel. For now, you will have to « teach » Sarah each day. You need a SM queen suit (you will find it in the closet). Note that if you have the futa power, you will trigger some alternative sex scene sometimes. For now, you can avoid to have sex with John at night : during the day, at the south of the city, you will see some rest point (in circle). You can spend your night here if your not in estrus (fuck guards or take a sedative). You can also sleep all the night along here, but there is a chance that a guard spot you and lead you to your cell, which mean a chance that you fuck with John... The nexts event will occur automatically. At a moment, your contact will tell you that his men will capture Gloria and Trossi and give you a special potion to resist to John's power for a week. When it occur, sleep to your cell : even if John fuck you, you will be immunized to his power (and please him but your loyalty won't raise). Events will continue but there is a moment (be vigilant) where potion won't be active (you can see it in your menu or next to your hp gauge if you activated the option to see it on the game screen). When it occurs, sleep outside until you get a new visit of your contact in the brothel. The end will depend to your loyalty score : if it under 500, you will kill John and escape with Sandra, win 1 000 000 G and be able to see the true end, congratulations. If it fail, you wont kill John Sandra will be submitted to him, just has you who will become a permanent slave automatically. The game will continue, this is not a bad ending, but you will have some hard time since you won't be able to cast a curse anymore... Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines